Anakin's alternate story
by ssjturles
Summary: This is an alternate part of episode 3. It takes place when Anakin finds out Chancallor Palpatine is the sith lord the council has been looking for. AU    i dont own star wars at all
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Episode 3 when Anakin finds out that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked, with Anakin's lightsaber to his shoulder.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin replied, moving his lightsaber closer to Palpatine.

"I know you would." Palpatine said in an evil whisper.

"The Council's already on their way here to arrest you." Anakin said.

"Join me Anakin." Palpatine asked.

"What?" Anakin gasped.

"Let me teach you in the ways of the Dark Side, and bring down the Jedi to restore peace to the galaxy." Palpatine explained.

"Never!" Anakin yelled, bringing his lightsaber even closer to Palpatine's neck.

"If you won't join me, then you will die!" Palpatine yelled, jumping up and igniting his lightsaber. Anakin slashed at Palpatine before he had a chance to land. Palpatine blocked it and lunged at Anakin with his lightsaber. Anakin dodged it and hit Palpatine in the head with the bottom of his lightsaber. They began slashing and lunging at each other. Anakin thought he was winning, but was getting very tired. Anakin and Palpatine slashed at the same time, making their lightsabers collide.

"You must join me, Skywalker, to save your wife, and the ones you love." Palpatine said, trying to persuade Anakin.

"I will never join the Dark Side." Anakin said. After a couple of more seconds, Anakin grew tired. Palpatine sensed this and pushed Anakin to the ground.

"Now Skywalker, you will die." Palpatine electrocuted Anakin. Anakin could feel the electricity through his body. He was slipping, fast. Palpatine was shocking him more and more. Then, before Anakin passed out, he saw a group of blue and green lightsabers, leaded by a purple one. Relief fell upon Anakin. He could not see straight, but he knew what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're under arrest by order of the senate." Mace Windu said, entering the room.

"I am the Senate." Palpatine said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Lay down your weapon. You're outnumbered." Mace Windu said, referring to Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Palpatine leaped at Agen Kolar and stabbed him through the stomach. Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin each lunged at Palpatine, each to be decapitated. Mace Windu and Palpatine slashed at each other creating a saber lock.

"…what…?" Anakin awoke, only to see Mace Windu struggling with Palpatine. Anakin force-pulled his lightsaber to him, attempting to assist Master Windu. Mace was distracted by Anakin, giving Palpatine a chance to strike. He electrocuted Windu and threw him towards Anakin, knocking them to the ground.

"Your feeble attempts to stop are pointless. I am the most powerful being in the galaxy." Palpatine said, putting away his saber. Anakin pushed Windu off of him, realizing he was unconscious.

"I will stop you," Anakin picked up Mace Windu's lightsaber. "even if I have to tap into the Dark Side to do it." Palpatine leaped towards Anakin, igniting his lightsaber. Anakin began slashing at Palpatine, keeping in mind he wasn't very skilled in the Jar'Kai technique. Anakin found a small opening, and took it. He stabbed at Palpatine's right shoulder, easily penetrating the flesh and bone. Anakin kicked the sith to the ground and pointed his saber to Palpatine's neck.

"Do it. Fulfill the prophecy and strike me down. It is your destiny." Palpatine said in a tempting, yet scratchy voice.

"N…no Anakin. You mustn't give into your anger." Mace Windu said, trying to persuade Anakin.

"Do it." Palpatine yelled. Anakin put away his sabers, and walked over to aid Mace Windu.

"FOOL!" Palpatine screamed, electrocuting Anakin.

"N…no." Anakin said softly, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Die Skywalker!" Palpatine screamed.

"Ha!" Mace Windu yelled, using the force to distract Palpatine. "Now Anakin!"

Anakin grabbed his saber and threw it at Palpatine, severing Palpatine's arm. He fell to his knees, trying to exhaust the pain.

"You…will pay for this…Skywalker." Palpatine said.

"No, its over." Anakin said, attempting to contact the council. "Master Shaak Ti, do you read? This is Anakin Skywalker."

"What is it Skywalker?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I have the Sith Lord in custody." He answered.

"What do you mean Skywalker? Did you not kill Dooku yourself?" She asked, confused.

"No you misunderstand, Chancellor Palpatine was the Dark Lord of the Sith. He's injured Mace Windu but he seems to be okay. I contacted you because I'm not sure who to trust."

"What's you location Skywalker?"

"The Chancellor's room." He answered.

"I'll be there soon."

"Be careful Master. The clones, they are…"

"I understand Skywalker. I will be order some of the Temple Guards to aid you. I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thank you Master." Anakin ended the transmission. He headed towards Mace Windu.

Back on Utapau…

"Master Yoda, General Grievous has been eliminated. Our troops have forced the Sepratists into a full-scale retreat." Obi-Wan Kenobi reported to Yoda.

"Very good. Ending, this war is." Yoda replied.

"I have also been notified by Master Shaak Ti that Chancellor Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord we've been looking for. He has just been defeated by Master Windu and Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Sad, this is. Inspect the clones, I will." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master."

"Are you okay Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be fine." Mace said, catching his breath.

"Master, I'm sorry for my recent actions. I shouldn't have disobeyed you." Anakin apologized.

"Its alright Skywalker. What's important now is that we keep the Sith in custody." He answered.

"Right." Anakin said. He walked over to the former Chancellor and grabbed him by his left shoulder. He forced him up, looking his old friend in the eyes. "You were like a father to me. I trusted you with my life. But now, you try to get me to believe that the Jedi are evil. You disgust me." Anakin said. He walked away, without another word.

"I could have saved her." Palpatine said. Anakin paused. "But now, because of your devotion to the Jedi, she will die." Anakin tightened his fists. "Too bad. I'm sure your kids would've been great Sith apprentices."

"SHUT UP!" Anakin screamed, releasing a burst of lightning.

"Anakin!" Mace Windu yelled, scolding him.

In Space…

Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti were flying to Coruscant. They suddenly felt something. Obi-Wan looked up at the sky, and turned on his com-link.

"You feel it too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but what is it?" Shaak Ti asked.

"It feels like Anakin, but that can't be right."

"That was dark energy, Obi-Wan. Do you think that-"

"I sure hope not. We better hurry." Obi-Want answered.


End file.
